


College Crush

by chantiemaya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, Cute, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Romance, cis women au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Tumblr Anon Writing Prompt: they have a lecture together! They sit on opposite sides of the hall but someone sits in person a's seat one day so they sit next to person b!





	1. Lecture Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Update: This is now a finished work :P I turned it into a 5+1: 5 times when they didn't meet, and one time when they did. I tried to stay with drabble style, meaning 500 words per installment. In the end I cheated on all those rules, but I made them up myself, so it's ok ;)
> 
> I don't know much about American college life, so I claim either artistic freedom or full cultural ignorance for any and all mistakes in this... if you see any inaccuracies, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> This is a work of fiction using characters created by others. I do not own these characters, nor did I get official consent from their owners. The only intent of this work is to entertain readers, not to get any type of financial gain. The acts in this story aren’t necessarily condoned by their creators or by me. Read with caution and read the tags.

It might have not been Katya’s smartest move ever to take on a job that made her work late on a school night. She’s painfully aware of this when she busts through the doors of the lecture hall for Friday morning Screenwriting 3.05, just  _ after  _ they had been closed. The professor pauses shortly and looks up at what caused the noise, and Katya holds out her hands in apology and quickly gets into the first available seat. It’s on the second tier from the top, only one seat into the row, far removed from where she normally sits in one of the lower rows on the other side of the hall. 

A girl has to remove her backpack from the seat to make room for Katya, and she mumbles a thanks while setting up her laptop. Then she cleans her glasses, squinting at the blurry world around her. Putting the glasses back on, she looks right into the bright face of the blonde beside her. She has a cute smile on her pink lips, and Katya smiles back politely before turning to her laptop screen, starting to type and summarize the professor’s words.

The lecture is long, and this professor isn’t known for his great delivery, so Katya types most of what he says verbatim. It’s hard to listen to his boring way of speaking, and it’s even harder to know which parts are essential to remember, and which parts are useless. She types and types and hardly notices anything else, like how the girl besides her keeps looking over. 

The blonde’s name is Trixie, but Katya doesn’t know that. She doesn’t know that this girl has been watching her for weeks, ever since they started this semester and ended up in the same lecture hall together. She doesn’t know that Trixie’s hands are sweaty and her heartbeat has been elevated since Katya sat down. Because of her bad eyesight and her focus on her laptop screen, Katya doesn’t see how Trixie stares at her, how she licks her lips a little and smiles to herself when Katya’s brows knit together while she types. She doesn’t know this girl is hot for her and stopped paying attention to anything the professor says. 

Trixie honestly could care less about the professor at this point. He can give her all the answers to the exam and she still wouldn’t be able to listen. All she can do is stare. 

_ Maybe I can ask for her notes later, _ Trixie thinks. Her heart skips a little at the thought and she shifts in her seat. Maybe she can finally find out her name and ask her to email her the notes. Why?  _ Because I was so distracted by your pretty face. _

Trixie only realizes the lecture ends when people around her start getting up. The beauty beside her closes her laptop, takes it under her arm and greets Trixie with an almost silent ‘Bye,’. Her eyes are so bright blue behind her thick glasses, Trixie stares and forgets to say anything, her mouth gaping like a fish when the petite girl takes the stairs and disappears through the doors before Trixie can even get up. 

And then she’s gone. 

_ Maybe next time. _


	2. Trixie

I don’t know why I’d never seen her before in the four years I was studying at the exact same college. Four years of visiting the same library every Saturday morning at nine am, so diligently that I knew the librarians better than I knew my friends. I really don’t know, why she was there on a Saturday in March in my fourth year of college. I had finished my Masters in Musicology and Ethnomusicology the year before, but had decided I wanted to get into Theatre Arts as well - the production side of it, not the acting. 

Anyway, I arrived at the library a little before nine on this faithful Saturday, at the same time as one of the librarians. We talked a bit and had a coffee before I walked into the study hall to set up my laptop. I worked in complete silence for a short while, until I heard the sound of high-heeled shoes. She walked by like an angel, quite literally bringing the sun into my life. It just so happened that the sun broke through the clouds and through the top windows of the building, right onto her blonde head. 

I think my mouth was open when I stared at her, it was probably rude, but she didn’t notice me. She walked right through to the back of the hall, purposefully picking the very last table to sit down and plug in her laptop. 

Now, it was no surprise to me that I felt attracted to her. I always knew I liked girls, but I had never really dared to do anything about it. The only progress my dating life had from high school to college, was that I was now being asked out by guys and I’d learned to tell them no. I’d never been asked out by a girl, and I was petrified of asking anyone myself. I wouldn’t even allow myself to develop a crush on anyone, especially after this beautiful girl in my dorm turned out to be a real bitch. And homophobic, too.

What surprised me wasn’t my attraction to her, but my willingness to allow it. I completely accepted that she was gorgeous and interesting, without even talking to her, and without getting nervous about it, or having nightmarish daydreams about rejection - both from her if I asked her out, as from my family when I finally came out to them. 

I didn’t panic. I didn’t hate myself for getting distracted from the work I was supposed to be doing. I just stared at her in awe for a least half an hour before she got up to look up some books. I imagined going up to her and talking to her in soft tones between the shelves. I wondered if the stand-alone shelves were sturdy enough to push her up against them to kiss her. If books would fall from her hand if I pushed my body against hers, if she would make any sounds at the feeling of my tongue exploring her mouth. 

Mind you, I had never kissed anyone in my life. I had never touched another person romantically. I had never allowed myself any sexual fantasies beyond kissing, actually. I was, in fact, a bit of a prude. I had not yet worked through my internalized homophobia at this point. 

And yet… the blonde girl occupied my mind and I was ok with it. I allowed it, I accepted it. This is my crush. It’s inevitable. She’s the one I want. 

That week, I failed a test for the first and last time in all of my college career.


	3. Lunch

Trixie sighs and types furiously at her phone while waiting in line at the lunch counter. She’s chosen a bagel with cream cheese, a small salad and a small fruit bowl, and she’s annoyed with a girl from the acting department of Theatre Arts. They were supposed to rehearse for a thing, the first thing Trixie has written and will be directing, and the girl will do the acting, but now she’s cancelled their last chance to rehearse. 

“Excuse me,” someone says softly behind Trixie, and she realizes that she’s holding up the line. She turns to apologize, and looks right into the prettiest face ever to case the college grounds.

Her crush wasn’t the one speaking, but Trixie stares at her, her bright blue eyes magnified by her thick glasses, and whispers an unintelligible apology while moving forward to the cash register. Her face feels red hot when she stares down at her food while the cashier rings her up and she swipes her card. 

“I absolutely can’t deal with all those deadlines they’re throwing at us,” says one of the girls behind her. Her voice is deep.

“I get that, babe. Maybe you can drop one subject? Pick it up again after the summer?”

The skin at the back of Trixie’s neck prickles as the voice of her Crush sounds in her ears. She wants the cashier to work slower, she just wants to stand there and listen to the girls talk, but she’s done. She’s paid for her food and she has to leave. 

Trixie slowly walks to a table close to the register and watches as the girls pay for the items. Her crush is a petite little thing with slender, shapely legs shown off by skinny black jeans. She looks like a rock star with high heeled ankle boots, a ripped band shirt and a jean jacket. Her friend is a copy of her, but with longer limbs and sleek brown hair. 

As the girls pass by Trixie’s table, she looks down at her food with warm cheeks. She doesn’t see that Katya looks at her in passing, with a little smile on her face, and that she pokes her friend’s side.

“That’s the girl from screenwriting I told you about,” Katya whispers when she and Adore reach an empty table. 

“Which one?” Adore speaks way too loud and Katya shushes her, pulling at her shirt to make her sit down.

“Oh the blonde,” Adore whispers with a nod. “So you’re into, like, Barbie girls? Girly girls?” 

“I’m into straight girls usually,” Katya says with an eye roll and Adore snorts.

“Oh you mean the ‘I’m not gay but I’ve always wanted to kiss a girl’-type of straight girl? And then they run off to marry their high school sweetheart?”

Adore puts on an exaggerated valley girl accent and Katya laughs while lowering her forehead down on the table.

After a while of eating and talking, Katya perks up and looks at something behind Adore, who turns around way too obviously, again, earning her a kick under the table.

Katya’s blonde interest has gotten up to discard her trash and put away her tray, to then sashay out of the cafeteria with her fitted gingham shirt, tight jeans and cowboy boots. 

“She’s more a Dolly than a Barbie, I think,” Katya muses with her chin resting on her hand and a big grin on her lips.

“That ass though,” whispers Adore, flicking her eyebrows up and down. 


	4. Katya

If there’s one thing I have absolutely no talent for, apart from driving, it’s waiting. I have no patience for anything - not a check out line in a store, not a red light, and not people. I want everyone to hurry up and do things my way. I know it’s a bad habit. It’s rude and petty, and therefore I usually just annoy myself without saying anything. 

On a particular Monday, late afternoon, I am waiting around a hallway for a professor who was supposed to meet me after her last class, which, according to schedule, ended an hour and a half ago. In her last text she promised to be there ‘soon’. 

When her heels click loudly through the hallway, followed immediately by her boisterous laugh, I sigh in relief. I was about to starve to death right here on this hallway floor, but I need to see her before I can head home. 

The professor is not alone. There’s a young woman with her, one with big blonde hair and cowboy boots under a pink denim dress. The dress is tight enough to make my mouth dry, and I stare in awe as both women take big, determined steps in sync, approaching me faster than I really want. I’ve suddenly found all the patience in the world to look at this gorgeousness. 

“Katya! I am so sorry, honey!” Professor Monsoon grabs my arm and pulls me with her into her office. I am standing next to the blonde and pink gorgeousness and she’s definitely taller than I am. She’s definitely thick and she smells like heaven. I don’t know what heaven smells like, but I’ve just decided that this must be it.

“Katya, Trixie, Trixie, Katya,” the Professor says, pointing at each of us to introduce us. She smiles, Trixie, and it’s cute, and her cheeks are pink like she’s blushing, and I just have my silly grin to show her.

“I’m a terrible person,” Professor Monsoon starts dramatically. “I made a double appointment. I ran into Trixie here down at the rehearsal room and we went through some things, and I said we could have a look, but I totally forgot I was going to meet you here, Katya.”

She’s biting her lower lip, Trixie. She’s chewing it while looking at me with those big lashes flapping up and down. 

“I’ll… come back another time,” I hear myself utter. 

I have just been waiting for almost two hours and I’m giving my spot to Country Barbie.

“I-I can go, it’s no problem,” Trixie says softly. She’s unsure, I can hear it. She’s uncomfortable. I don’t want her to feel like this. 

“It’s ok, Professor, I’ll email you my questions. I have dinner plans now so I have to go. Have a good evening!” 

I smile at both of them when I leave the room, awkwardly walking backwards and closing the door behind me.

_ Trixie _ . Wow. 


	5. Party

“You’re sure it’s not weird?” Trixie asks Aja while watching her roommate draw a perfect line on her eyelid. 

“I promise, boo. I’ve known this girl for a long time and she told me to bring you along, so don’t sweat it.”

Trixie takes a last look in the mirror and nods. She looks cute in a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top. She wants to make a good impression, because Aja’s friend has a room for rent and Trixie wants it. It’s not too far from the college grounds and even comes with some furniture. 

In the first years of college, Trixie hasn’t focused on friendships and socialising. It was hard to be a young teen surrounded by adults, and talking to them was scary and awkward. She’s still shy and awkward now, but she wants to change that. This party is a start. 

Music and laughter spills out of the building when they arrive, and their offering of chips is welcomed with open arms. Aja introduces Trixie to Courtney, the host of the party who rents out two ground floor apartments. The person leaving a room introduces themselves as Kandy and she gives Trixie a quick tour around the house. The room is full of boxes, but clean and neat. Kandy is going to leave the bed and the desk and there’s a build-in wardrobe.

Trixie agrees to meet Courtney later that week and sign the contract. She then stands off to the side and watches people dancing in the living room, where all the furniture has been pushed away to create a dance floor. The song is a French tune she doesn’t know. Her body prickles warmly before her brain registers a familiar face in the crowd. Katya sings along loudly and serenades her friend who’s caught in a fit of giggles.

The next song is a heavy dance beat, but Trixie’s heartbeat is louder when she weaves through the dancers to follow Katya and her friend to the kitchen. It’s less busy, people are sitting around drinking and talking, and the door to the backyard is open. 

Katya and her friend toast with soda cans, and the friend nudges Katya as she spots Trixie. Trixie feels her face flame up, but she wills herself to be brave and smile at them. The brunette smiles back and winks while she makes her way outside, leaving Katya leaning against the counter alone.

“Trixie.”

Trixie blinks. 

“You’re Trixie, right? Monsoon introduced us,” Katya eleborates, gesturing with her can. 

“Yeah, right. That’s me. You’re Katya.”

Katya leans in, taps Trixie’s can.

“You want another?”

“Uhm. Sure.” 

Katya throws Trixie’s can away before ducking into the fridge to find another. 

“So, Courtney tells me you’re moving into Kandy’s room?”

Trixie’s stomach is swirling. Probably Fanta. Maybe butterflies. Her hands are sweaty and she can’t focus on anything. All she sees are the world’s bluest eyes behind the thick glasses. 

“Are you straight?” Trixie blurts out, and then gasps in shock. 

Katya’s mouth open in surprise, then she throws her head back in a loud laugh. 

“I’m sorry, I… Jesus, I’m sorry,” Trixie reaches out to touch Katya’s arm. 

Katya leans in closer again, staring right into Trixie’s eyes.

“I’m super gay. You?”

Trixie is very aware of how Katya’s hand rests on her waist 

“I don’t know,” Trixie whispers. “But I think I like you.”

Katya has to look up at Trixie a bit, but her smile is bright and happy. 

“Can I take you out sometime?” Katya asks.

“Like, a date?”

“Yes. Exactly like that.”   
  
“Ok.”


	6. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one, I hope you like it XO

K: How about brunch? Sunday?

T: Yes I can do brunch! Where?

K: Walk to your new app but stop at the park. 10.30

T: Ok sounds good. Can I bring anything?

K: Just your pretty self ;)

  
*

 

Katya arrives at the park with fifteen minutes to spare. She puts down a blanket, taking her time to make sure it’s neat. She carried a big shopping bag because she doesn’t have a basket, and starts taking out some items.

When Trixie arrives, she halts a little ways away from Katya and looks at the set-up. Katya may look rough, with her dark makeup, band shirts and tattoos, but this is unmistakingly romantic. Trixie’s chest is warm when she arrives at the blanket and Katya jumps up. 

“Hey, good morning, come, sit,” Katya takes Trixie’s hand and squeezes it, pulls her to the blanket. 

“Good morning, wow, what is all this…” 

“Well, I hope you’re hungry. I’m always hungry when I get up, after working all night, you know, I just… yeah. I’m starving.”    
  
Katya knows she’s rambling, can’t help it, and quickly busies herself with opening containers and setting down a plate and bowl for Trixie. She’s even brought coffee and tea in two thermos bottles, not sure which Trixie would prefer. 

They eat in silence for a moment. There’s fresh fruit, scrambled eggs on toast, bacon and juice. Katya asks Trixie when she’s moving into her new room, and offers her help.

“I don’t have that much stuff. Just two suitcases of clothes, and… a few boxes.” Trixie shrugs.

“I can still help. I live in the same building, you know.”

“You live there?” Trixie’s eyes widen. 

“Yeah, on the top floor, in a tiny studio. We’ll be neighbours.”    
  
Katya smiles sweetly and then winks, and Trixie giggles. 

Katya lies down on her back on the blanket and clutches her stomach. 

“I’m so stuffed.”   
  
“Me too. Thank you for all this, it’s lovely,” Trixie says. She lies on her side, watching Katya. All the food is between them, and Trixie feels it’s too much space. 

They talk about the apartment, the neighbours, college, and how they got there. Trixie finds out Katya is older than she expected - she started college at twenty four. Katya is taken aback when she learns Trixie is only nineteen, and she turns to her stomach and shuffles closer to Trixie, pushing some empty containers out of the way. 

“You don’t mind it? I mean… I would like to see you again. But if you think I’m too old…”

Trixie giggles and shakes her head. 

“I’m ok with that. I just…” she puts her hand down on the blanket, tracing the old-fashioned flower pattern. 

“You like old hags in general?”

Trixie laughs and shakes her head. She’s still looking down at the blanket, when Katya’s hand comes into view to gently grab hers. 

“What’s on your mind, babe?”

Trixie feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest, and when she looks at Katya for a split second, it stops beating altogether. 

“This is my first date,” Trixie whispers. 

She stares at Katya’s fingers, shorter and stubbier than her own, the nails carrying traces of black polish. 

“Oh…” Katya hesitates, until Trixie looks up. “I’m honoured.” 

Trixie lowers herself to lie on her back and blinks to get rid of the tears of embarrassment that threatened to spill over. Katya’s face appears, right beside her, leaning over. 

“Have you ever been kissed?”

Trixie shakes her head. 

“Can I be the first?”

Trixie’s breath stalls, and she feels a slight sense of panic in her body. Katya grabs her hand and squeezes it. 

“It doesn’t have to be right now, I mean, that would be great, because you’re really pretty, and, you know… I’d like to, but…”

“Yes.”

“Yeah?”

Trixie nods. Katya brings one hand to Trixie’s cheek and touches it softly, her eyes darting over Trixie’s face. Trixie sees Katya’s tongue slip out to wet her lips, and she pushes her glasses up on her head, then closes her eyes and leans in. 

Trixie’s eyes slid closed when their lips touch. It’s a whisper of a touch, barely there, and she feels Katya pull away. Trixie puts her hand over Katya’s still on her cheek, and Katya kisses her again, their lips softly pressing together. All of Trixie’s breath leaves her body with a soft sigh. She couldn’t ever describe this feeling. Katya’s lips are like soft little pillows, just wet enough, soft enough, strong enough. 

Katya hesitantly deepens the kiss by flicking her tongue along Trixie’s lower lip, then sucking it gently between her own. Trixie’s lips part and Katya sighs when their tongues meet. This might be Trixie’s first kiss, but this is by far the best first kiss Katya’s ever had. 


End file.
